


Kitty's First Time

by jesse_malec



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kitty - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: It's movie night at the Institute, Kit and Ty find a way to escape the rest of the family and get to know each other. This is the first good story to start with a glass of milk. There will be few chapters until their actual first time.





	Kitty's First Time

It was their first projection night without Livvy and it felt heavy on Ty, therefore he decided to leave the room, excusing himself and blaming there was too much violence in the movie. Before he exited the library where the movie took place, he tapped Kit’s should lightly, as a sign he should follow after him. A few minutes passed, then Kit claimed he would grab a glass of milk downstairs to quench his thirst. He heard Cristina say something like ‘milk makes you more thirsty, but whatever’, brushed the comment off and left the room. Ty hasn’t specifically told him where he was headed, he hasn’t said anything really, so he took the liberty of looking in the boy’s room. His chambers were unattended and dark, as was the entire Institute in the desert night, except for the few witchlights glowing faintly in the halls.

 

It wasn’t in Ty’s habits to climb on the rooftop like Emma and Mark did, nor would he be in the training room after sparring each other almost all day. He headed downstairs to actually fetch a glass of milk and decided to head up to his bedroom and text Ty from his cellphone he left on the nightstand. The door was unexpectedly open, though he didn’t mind, he heard that Church had develop some door opening tricks throughout his life in various Institutes. On the bed sat a dark figure which was definitely not this of a cat and it startled Kit, whom without enough Shadowhunter training, forgot about the glass of milk he was holding. The milk soon spread over most of his zipped hoodie. He sighed and turned on the lights to see Ty choking a laugh.

“Ty! You scared me. What are you doing in my room?” ask Kit clearly not unhappy about a creepy Ty, but the wasted content of his glass.

“I want to get to know you,” Ty said reluctantly.

“You know almost everything about me, things I don’t even know myself!” exclaimed Kit, confusion spreading faster than milk on his vest. “And if I don’t clean this right away, it’ll smell like turned milk for an entire week!”

“This can be arranged,” Ty said calmly, clearly annoyed by Kit’s lack of enthusiasm.

 

Ty got up on his feet and closed the space between them so their faces were a few inches away. He slowly grabbed at Kit’s zipper and began unfolding it. He looked Kit in the eyes and dared to repeat himself.

“I want to know you better, Christopher Herondale,” he breathed this time, hands clutching at the metal piece for any sign of approval.

Kit slowly began to understand, though with everything going on recently, he’d been brushing the thought away until what felt like the right time. This clearly felt like the right moment.

“Hold it right there, Blackthorn,” pronounced Kit, clearly satisfied with the idea he just had. “I want to get to know you too,” he added with a grin clinging to his face, “but I want to get to know me through you, too.”

Ty, clearly perplexed by the situation gently let go of the garment in his grasp. He remained silent and nodded as to indicate he was ready to start playing. _Listening_ , he thought listening. Kit began unzipping his hoodie, looking Ty right in the eyes, and put his excruciating plan in motion as his vest fell to the floor.

“You are Tiberius Nero Blackthorn,” he began, “you have the most perfect shape of almond eyes, they bare the color of fog through the deepest forest. Your jawline is as strong as your brow bone, refining your nose and chin. The dark curls falling close to your ears oddly bring the pink of your lips forward. Those lips.”

He abruptly stopped, containing himself, knowing he’d get to see his whole body. Soon enough, Ty understood this sentence would go unfinished, probably forever, and began his turn.

 

“Christopher Jonathan Herondale. _Kit._ You were gifted with gold blond hair, like I think angels have, and your eyes are of the truest blue possible. You have an oval face and a constant pink shade over your cheeks. I particularly like your nose because it is not in the way when we kiss.”

 

At that, Kit really wanted to smack a couples one on his lover’s mouth. He hadn’t expected this at all, to be excited and driven by such simple facts.

 

Kit took the reins and pulled up his shirt, discarding it without breaking contact with Ty’s eyes. Begging for them to look at his torso, yet asking them to keep his gaze levelled to his. Ty did the same, removing his grey T-shirt to throw it behind him.

“Wow,” released Kit, who couldn’t help but to take the image of his bare chest in. “Your neck is built so strong for a slender person. The way your trapezius muscles wrap and dig your collar bones, where they meet your sculpted shoulders and finish in athletic, toned arms.” This felt very intimate, staring without touching, describing, wanting. His eyes roamed the surface of his body, going straight for his hipline. He couldn’t help but break his growing erection with an intended pun. “I want to play with your belly button,” he followed, “and trace my fingers on your abs. I can’t even count how many you have. Do you own any spares I can borrow?”

 

Ty broke out in laughter, from nerves and because of his ever foolish boyfriend. He had to take it from him before the moment was ruined. As he claimed his turn, he noticed the blonde boy was moving his hands over his boy parts, trying to hide something.

“Got something you want to share, Rook?” questioned Ty, clearly excited about Kit’s suddenly blushed cheeks.

“No I don’-,“ he cut briefly. “Don’t call me that anymore!”

Ty couldn’t help himself but giggle at what he’d done. Clearly the effects were the same on him, though in Julian’s bigger sweatpants he could hide. _Thanks Jules,_ he thought.

Without preamble, Ty continued. “And you, lost Herondale, have got a strong pair of biceps, those you oddly want to like the pits from the bottom up. I’m surprised to see the even tan on your upper body, where’d you find the time?” Ty demanded absent-mindedly. You have broad shoulders shaping into an hour glass where your hips begin. Your V line is exquisite. I wished you had more runes up there, though I’m a patient guy.” Ty felt proud of himself for not flinching. For someone with so little training, Kit’s body _was_ breathtaking.

 

Ty, too, found himself staring at his partner’s bulge. He was so tempted to go to him and take his shorts off him. He approached Kit with determination and grabbed the other boy’s butt cheeks, one in each hand, and pressed firmly.

 

“In about less than a minute I will have these off you and then there would be very little to hide, Christopher Jonathan.” Stated Ty guiding at the boy’s bottom pants with his eyes. By the Angel, his full name sounded so sexy in Kit’s ears, he let out a small moan.

“Let me help you take them off…” He started pulling at the elastic band of the shorts and slightly pulled them down as he went down on his knees, facing Kit’s covered groin. He got back up slowly and undid the bow tie holding his oversized sweatpants up.

 

“Is this my underwear!?” Kit pointed without annoyance, a thoughtful look on his face. “You know what, no need to answer. I know those Pokémon boxers are rightfully mine, Tiberius.” Both of them laughed at the situation, all nerves and clothes stripped off of them.

 

Something got into Ty as he neared the light switch and killed it off. “I said I wanted to know you better. What better place to start than feeling _how_ Kit Herondale feels?” Asked Ty rhetorically.

At that, Kit exploded in laughter and reached for Ty, knocking him on the bed behind them. They started kissing softly, passionately, filling each moment spent ‘talking’ with passionate kisses on each other’s newly discovered bodies. They were grinding their hips together in circular motions, letting out moans here and there. Hands wandering everywhere they could, except for their individual lengths. It was getting hot in the room, so Kit broke away from the kiss, leaving Ty high and dry, eyes closed on the now messy bed mattress, and opened the window to let in some fresh non-masculine air. Before returning to the bed, he stripped away from his underwear and socks, with only the outline of his body visible in the moonlight.  


Kit heard Ty inhale sharply and get out of the bed until, in his turn, Kit gasped at an unexpected feeling on his body. “Oh, sorry there, I thought I was shaking your hand,” said Ty, definitely glad he missed out on movie night to borrow his boyfriend’s Pokemon underwear.


End file.
